


The Thunderstorm

by Tormented_Gale



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, Kid Luke fon Fabre, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tormented_Gale/pseuds/Tormented_Gale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Luke and Guy, thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thunderstorm

The rain lashed against the windows, tiny beads of hail pummeling the plants and roof. The cacophonous mess had been going on for the better part of an hour, and showed absolutely no signs of abating. There was always the chance that it was a flash storm, but Guy knew his luck wasn’t going to be that good.

Now the problem was finding Luke before he hid himself someplace dangerous.

The redhead hated storms. Maybe it was because his mentality was that of a three year old now, but it still came down to the fact that Luke was terrified of the lightning and th-

 _BOOM!_ Right on time.

Guy ran through the mansion, footsteps beating a path to alert his presence in case Luke wanted to be found. He called the boy’s name quietly, checked every dining hall and bedroom and closet, looked under beds and into the baths, but found absolutely nothing of Luke.

His heart was racing by the time he made it to his own bedroom. It was the last place he had to look before he went over the whole mansion again. If he were honest with himself, he really didn’t expect to find Luke in there, but the redhead rarely thought ahead of where to go.

"Luke? You in here?" Guy squinted around the room and listened carefully. He thought he heard sniffles coming from under his bed. Pere was nowhere to be found, so Guy flipped on the lights just as lightning flickered outside.

Luke shrieked and ran to Guy, throwing his little arms around the other’s middle and burying his face in Guy’s stomach. He was trembling so hard it was a wonder he was still standing.

"It’s okay," Guy soothed, running his hand over the boy’s head over and over. It was easy to forget, sometimes, when Luke got this, what the other’s family had done to Guy’s. His hand hesitated a moment before continuing to stroke through the red hair.

"Boom," Luke whimpered and tried to hug Guy harder.

He had to think of something. The maids didn’t know how to deal with Luke, his parents were uncertain, and Guy was in charge of Luke’s well being anyway. He wracked his brain as thunder crashed through the sky again and Luke let out a choked sob.

"Hey Luke, I want to tell you a secret," Guy said finally and managed to pry Luke off long enough to sit on the floor. Luke curled up in Guy’s lap and hid his face once more, but he kept one eye out so he could look at Guy. "Ready?"

Luke nodded, fingers tightly wound in Guy’s shirt.

"Do you know what that thunder is?" Luke shook his head, his trembles coming back. Guy gave him a little smile. "It’s when Yulia is playing with the Fon Spirits that live in the Fon Belt. The thunder is their laughter when she wins."

Luke gave him a dubious expression, but Guy went on. “And the lightning? It’s when Rem gets frustrated and tries to use her powers to play better. The rain is Undine’s way of doing the same thing.”

"It’s the spirits playing their games, just like when you and I play hide and go seek," Guy said as Luke slowly calmed in his arms. The rain let up just a little, letting them see the dim light through the gray clouds. Luke leaned against Guy’s chest, quietly thinking over everything Guy had said.

"Spirits play?" he asked. "Luke play?"

"Yeah, though you can’t play with the spirits," Guy answered.

Luke frowned. “Want play.” He wiped his tears on the backs of his hands. “Play light?”

"You mean you want to be Rem?" Luke nodded. "Alright. Then I’ll be… uhh…" Guy thought it over a moment and grinned. "Shadow. If I catch you, I win."

"No catch!" Luke giggled and he waved at the window as if the spirits could see him. "Bye, spirit. Play later!" Then he took off into the hallway.

Guy took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead.

It was going to be a  _long_ dark and stormy night.


End file.
